guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marcopolo47/archive1
En=FEM Hehe, thank you, that box concept was created a long time ago and I didn't expect to see it show up again. :p (T/ ) 16:15, 9 July 2007 (CDT) : Anytime :)--marcopolo47 16:16, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :) Oh, come on. Not even a welcome to the wiki or anything?--marcopolo47 20:22, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :Fine, fine. Welcome to the wiki! *throws cheap confetti* --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 22:34, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::YAY! Thank you! *Picks up cheap confetti and throws it again*--marcopolo47 13:51, 10 July 2007 (CDT) Hundred Blades Just so you know, it does exactly what it says (attacks twice on the target foe and all foes adjacent to THAT target foe). It has no similarity with Cyclone Axe, Triple Chop, Whirlwind Attack or Crude Swing other than generating a lot of hits. --Kale Ironfist 21:49, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :Ah, ok. Sorry about that. I was just confused I guess.--marcopolo47 21:50, 9 July 2007 (CDT) omgwtfbbqhax no heal sig @ teh frenzy bar? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'ShadyGuy]] 14:15, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :Oh, sorry about that. My warrior didn't have enough money to buy healing signet from the skill trainer. ;)--marcopolo47 14:16, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::You found over 3000 gold! Oh, and healing signet is default when you are W or /w... —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 14:17, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah, but my warrior(/monk of course) is to 1337 to use default skills.--marcopolo47 14:18, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Shit man, youre clogging whole recent changes :P —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 14:46, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Lol, sorry about that. All of the skills with Nightfall on them redirect to here instead of here. I was trying to fix all of them.--marcopolo47 14:52, 13 July 2007 (CDT) Nightfall Hi, thanks for contributing. Just a little note to inform you that there is no need to make edits for the sole purpose of removing redirects. Redirects impact the server in a negligible manner, whereas making an edit is costly. Fixing a redirect when you're editing something else is fine ;) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:36, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :That didn't used to be a redirect. It used to point to the wrong article. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:37, 15 July 2007 (CDT) ::Oh. Yea, you're right. Sorry Marcopolo, I should've checked. In that case, I wonder if renaming Nightfall (the event) would be a good idea... --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:56, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :::No problem. :)--marcopolo47 11:48, 16 July 2007 (CDT) Revert? Can someone please explain to me how to "revert" articles?. Thanks.--marcopolo47 18:40, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :Oh, nevermind. It's in the Frequently Asked Questions. signature OMYGOD your signature is soo cool!!1 —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 12:49, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :Rofl, thanks. I did it Paint!-- (T) 12:53, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Quests with Skill rewards Marcopolo, just to explain my recent revert to your edit to the Service: Practice, Dummy quest, there was recently some discussion over how to standardise the format of Rewards section of quest articles when skills are rewarded, check out the talk page of the S&F/Quests article. While not all past quests have been corrected, we don't want to see old formats creeping back into new articles. :) Regards, Wolfie (talk| ) 19:27, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :Yep, ur right, sorry about that.-- (T) 19:29, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::It's a bit tricky with these new GW:EN PvE-only skills, as they appear to be non-profession specific, hence why using " ", which has generally been used when no specific profession is applicable. --Wolfie (talk| ) 19:34, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::I'm going to start fixing all of the other Prophecies skill quests then.-- (T) 19:39, 27 August 2007 (CDT)